Hallucinations
by RosesandEdgars
Summary: Sometimes not enough sleep can do things to a person.  Inspired by 'The Mysterious Ticking Noise'.


**Wow… I just realised I don't have a single One Piece Fanfic! This is very random… **

**YAY for Sabo being alive. It's just a theory, but I support it. Sabo the Revolutionary. That guy talking to Robin when they freed her from Tequila Wolf, I think that's him! :D I'm very happy. **

Sometimes not enough sleep can do things to a person. They start acting weird, and see things that aren't there.

Robin learnt that the hard way.

It was another normal day in the Thousand Sunny. Usopp was telling Chopper and Luffy , both listening intently and admiration in their eyes, about how he saved an entire kingdom from a giant armadillo. Brook played his violin to Usopp's marvellous tale, while Franky smirked and gulped down cola. Zoro was sleeping, like normal. Sanji was busy flirting with Nami and Robin. Nami and Robin were reading.

Yes, a very normal day…

See, Robin rarely slept. She only slept when she felt tired, which happened once a in a blue moon. And it was on that day that so many years of doing that caught up to her.

"Robin-chwan!"

Robin glanced up from the book she was reading. "Yes, Cook-san?"

"You have bags under your eyes. Have you been sleeping well?" Sanji asked. Robin gave him a polite, small smile.

"I have been sleeping well, but thank you for your concern, Cook-san."

"Robin-chwan is so cute when she's thanking me!" Sanji exclaimed, his eye turning into a love heart and the smoke from his smoke turning into love hearts too.

Robin shifted her gaze to the others in the crew. And the sight there made her jaw drop slightly.

Instead of her nakama listening to Usopp's story, there was a stage. And what was on the stage made her jaw drop lower. Chopper, but he looked like a finger puppet, with a Brook finger puppet beside him, playing the violin.

"Mugiwara Puppet Pals presents…" Chopper squeaked. "The Mysterious ticking noise!"

Chopper held up a sign saying **The Mysterious Ticking Noise** with his tiny hoove. The curtains were drawn back to reveal…

A Zoro puppet.

Robin's jaw dropped even lower.

_Tick tock tick tock tick…_

"What is that mysterious ticking noise?" Zoro grumbled. He started searching around the stage. "Not over here, to over there..."

Puppet-Zoro stopped abruptly. "Hm. Kind of… catchy."

Then Zoro started to sing.

_Zo-ro, Roronoa Zoro_

_Zo-ro, Roronoa Zoro_

Then a Puppet-Franky jumped up out of nowhere.

_SUPAAAH!_

_Zo-ro, Roronoa Zoro,_

_Zo-ro, Roronoa Zoro_

_SUPAAH!_

Next a Luffy puppet popped up. Robin's draw was dropped so far that it almost hit the floor. Or lounge chair. It was quite OOC.

_Lu-Lu-Luffy-y_

_Lu-Lu-Luffy-y_

_SUPAAH!_

_Zo-ro, Roronoa Zoro, _

_Zo-ro, Roronoa Zoro,_

_Lu-Lu-Luffy-y,_

_Lu-Lu-Luffy-y_

_SUPAAH!_

Then another puppet popped up, this time one with a long nose and a mask on. The king of snipers, the one and only… Sogeking!

"…" Robin was lost for words.

_Sogeking_

_Sogeking_

_Sogeking, Sogeking, Sogeking _

_SUPAAH!_

_Zo-ro, Roronoa Zoro,_

_Zo-ro, Roronoa Zoro_

_Lu-Lu-Luffy-y,_

_Lu-Lu-Luffy-y_

_Sogeking _

_Sogeking_

_Sogeking, Sogeking, Sogeking_

_SUPAAH!_

The next puppet to show up was a Sanji one, complete with that weird eyebrow. He started doing a weird dance. Robin wondered if he was having a seizure.

_Uh, Black-Leg Sanji, yeah_

_Black-Leg Sanji, uh, un_

_SUPAAH!_

_Zo-ro, Roronoa Zoro,_

_Zo-ro, Roronoa Zoro_

_Lu-Lu-Luffy-y,_

_Lu-Lu-Luffy-y_

_Sogeking_

_Sogeking_

_Sogeking, Sogeking, Sogeking_

_Uh, Black-Leg Sanji, yeah_

_Black-Leg Sanji, uh, un_

_SUPAAH!_

The Sanji and Zoro puppets started fighting. Not much of a difference from real life, really.

_Sanji!_

_Zoro!_

_Sanji!_

_Zoro!_

_SANJI!_

_ZORO!_

_SUUUUPAAAAAH!_

The Franky puppet jumped up between the bickering puppets, wearing nothing at all.

_Caaaaptain Usopp!_

Usopp-puppet flew behind Sanji, Zoro and Franky.

They continued the song, until…

_I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!_

_Yaaaa-_

_**BOOOM!**_

Nami popped up. She tapped her Clima-tact on the stage.

_Mwahaha!_

_Navigate, Navigate, Navi-Navi-Navi-Navi-Navigate!_

_**Dododododo.**_

The curtains closed. The Brook puppet stopped playing.

"Thanks for watching!" Chopper squeaked before running away.

Robin's jaw still hadn't risen from the floor.

OoOoO

"Nico Robin?"

Franky waved a giant hand in front of Robin's face. All of the Straw Hats gaped at the Archaeologist. It was the first time they ever saw her with an expression like that on her face.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Robin's one of us now! She's part of me and Usopp!"

Sanji brought his foot down to Luffy's head, smashing the captain down. "ROBIN-CHWAN ISN'T A PART OF YOU SHITTY IDIOTS!" Sanji roared. God forbid the day that happens…

"…Robin?" Nami held Robin's hand in her own. "Are you okay?"

Robin blinked. She gasped and shut her mouth. "What happened? Why are you all staring at me?"

"You were spacing out, Robin."

"…" Robin glanced at each Straw Hat, looking at each one for a minute than looking to the next. "I… I think I need to get some rest."

Robin stood up and walked into the girl's cabin.

"Well… that was weird…" Franky said, scratching the back of his head.

"Who knows what's going on in her mind…"

**Later that night**

Nami stifled a yawn as she jumped down on her bed. The navigator shut her eyes.

Then a strange noise filled the room.

"Zo-ro, Roronoa Zoro, Zo-Ro, Roronoa Zoro… Supaah…"

It took a few minutes for Nami to work out that the noise was coming from Robin.

"What exactly is going on?" Nami asked herself before rolling over. She covered her ears and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Sucky ending. Sucky Story. Awesome song.**


End file.
